Be Your Everything
by harunaru chan muach
Summary: Aku akan menjadi apapun untukmu. Bahkan untuk menjadi ibu rumah tangga sekalipun. Dedicated to "100 Love Story For SasuHina". Warning : Inside. Wanna RnR?


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuhina**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s), etc.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**Dedicated to 100 Love Story For Sasuhina**

Uchiha Sasuke, berjanji akan menuruti permintaan jika berhasil mendapatkan sang pujaan hati –Hyuuga Hinata yang seorang model serta artis terkenal. Sifat pemalu dan penggugupnya akan terlihat jika bersama orang yang ia cintai. Hanya dengan bertemu dengan Sasuke sifat asli dari Hyuuga ini akan terlihat. Tidak seperti biasanya yang terlihat sombong, angkuh, bahkan acuh di hadapan banyak orang. Hal ini untuk menjaga dirinya ditindas oleh artis senior.

Hari-hari penuh kesibukan dijalani oleh artis muda ini, tidak heran jika untuk makan saja ia memerlukan bantuan Sasuke.

"Kau ini, saat makan seharusnya kau duduk di meja makan bukannya di depan laptop sambil menulis beberapa note untuk fansmu."

Hinata tidak menjawab ocehan dari Sasuke, ia terlalu sibuk mengunyah makanan sambil terus memandangi layar laptop. Menerima perlakuan cuek sang kekasih membuat Sasuke mati kutu. Biar saja, toh ada benarnya juga perkataan Hinata.

Hinata menengok lalu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan kembali mengunyah makanannya. Sungguh, Sasuke ingin tertawa saat ini juga. Padahal umurnya duapuluh tiga tahun, tapi sifatnya seperti anak berumur lima tahun.

"Hei, seharusnya kau menjawab saat calon suamimu bicara."

"Uhuk, uhuk, uhuk." Ia tersedak mendengar ucapan Sasuke, lalu segera meminum segelas air mineral di meja.

"Sa-sasuke ka-kau ini membuatku kaget."

"Kaget?" ia bertanya, namun sebuah seringai nakal terpampang di wajah tampannya. "Bukankah lebih dari sekali aku mengatakannya, hm?"

Wajahnya semerah tomat yang disukai Sasuke. Ia menaruh mangkuk makan dan sumpit di meja, menarik gadis mungil untuk mendekat.

CUP

Segera saja Sasuke mengunci bibir Hinata, ia selalu menyukai hal ini. Menggoda gadis cantik yang menjadi kekasihnya ini. Meskipun banyak fans yang dirasa Sasuke cukup tampan, tetap saja Hyuuga Hinata menyukainya, menyukai Sasuke yang apa adanya. Sasuke memegang tengkuk Hinata, enggan melepaskan ciuman ini.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, barulah Sasuke melepaskan Hinata dari cengkramannya. Ia tersenyum penuh arti melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah padam. Lalu tangannya beralih pada laptop Hinata, menutup semua program dan mematikannya.

"Nah, dengan begini tidak ada yang akan mengganggu kita."

"Apa Sasuke-kun yakin?"

Raut wajah Hinata yang semula muram menjadi berbinar-binar. Seulas senyum tipis pun ia lemparkan pada kekasihnya.

"Tentu. Lalu kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?"

Ia menunjukkan waktu di jam yang digunakannya. "Sudah saatnya aku pergi, sampai jumpa." Hinata berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam setelahnya.

"Dia sama sekali tidak berubah."

.

Jumpa fans yang diadakan di gedung Konoha Town berlangsung meriah. Ada banyak pengunjung yang datang untuk bertemu Hinata maupun meminta tanda tangan bahkan mengambil foto bersama. Acara jumpa fans ini berlangsung di lantai tiga, di mana hampir semua pengunjung adalah fans Hinata. Dimulai dari anak-anak hingga dewasa. Dan kebanyakan pengunjung yang datang adalah pria. Hal ini tentu membuat Sasuke cemburu. Para pria itu akan mencari kesempatan untuk mengambil foto bersama kekasihnya.

Padahal baru satu jam acara jumpa fans diadakan oleh Hinata, namun Sasuke nekat untuk menerobos sekumpulan fans Hinata yang tidak sedikit untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya.

Hinata sedikit kaget akan kedatangan Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba, apalagi acara ini diliput secara langsung oleh salah satu stasiun televise. Sasuke tidak mengucapkan apapun, ia berlutut di hadapan Hinata mengeluarkan sebuah cincin emas putih polos yang berisikan nama Sasuke.

"Menikahlah denganku."

Suasana riuh tiba-tiba menjadi sunyi, juru kamera pun sampai terdiam di buatnya. Hinata tidak dapat berkata apapun, mendapat lamaran mendadak seperti sekarang tentu membuat lututnya terasa lemas.

"A-aku mau menikah denganmu, bahkan menjadi apapun untukmu aku bersedia, baik menjadi istri ataupun ibu dari anak-anak kita nanti."

Sasuke memakaikan cincin emas putih itu di jari manis Hinata, kemudian bangkit berdiri. Ia menatap wajah cantik itu dalam diam kemudian menarik kedua tangannya dan mengecupnya.

"Jika aku memintamu untuk berhenti menjadi artis, karena akan merawat anak-anak kita. Apa kau bersedia?"

Hinata mengulum senyum, "Tentu saja aku bersedia." Ia maju dua langkah, lalu merangkul mesra leher Sasuke. "Aku akan menjadi apapun yang kau mau. Bahkan untuk menjadi ibu rumah tangga sekalipun."

Suasana haru menyelimuti Konoha Town. Mendengar pengunduran diri Hinata sebagai artis membuat sedih semua orang, terkecuali Sasuke. Ia tidak perlu cemburu lagi pada fans yang selalu ingin dekat dengan pujaan hatinya.

Ia beruntung bukan? Ya, benar-benar beruntung.

**The End**

**Pendek? Memang :D ini kan drabble, pasti hanya beberapa words saja. Haru minta maaf jika terdapat typo. Yosh, you can give me some review. **


End file.
